All That Matters
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Mokuba wonders why his brother is ridiculed by so many. After having a conversation with a servant, the two brothers confront each other and Seto explains to Mokuba why he acts so cold towards everyone but him. NON YAOI, just brotherly fluff! No flames or hate, please!


**Hey everyone, it's me, Anna. So, I decided I'd write a little one shot dedicated to Kaiba (who I refer to as Seto in this fanfic) and Mokuba. Out of many sibling pairings (NOT INCEST) in various anime, Seto and Mokuba are probably my favorite, mostly because Seto shows his true colors around Mokuba, and I find that sweet.**

**A friend of mine asked me to write a Puppyshipping one shot today, so I have to go get started on that. If you like Prideshipping, I already have two stories for it. Puppyshipping I'm kind of new to, though. And yes I ship different pairings; heck, I ship basically everything as long as it's yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one/nothing aside from Dawn, my OC, who I stuck in here for a brief scene.**

**I will warn you! My English isn't that good; I'm French (I live in the USA though) and English isn't my native language, though I do know grammar and spelling so it won't be unreadable.**

**Seto is going to be OOC in this, mostly towards the end, as when he's around Mokuba he acts different and is obviously kinder. So, if this bothers you, please leave my story so there will be no drama.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Mokuba's eyes widened as he watched his big brother place the phone back down with a sigh. Light grey eyes watched the tall youth stand up and walk over to the door way, the brunette's head bowed and his blue eyes not visible to Mokuba.

"Is everything alright, nii-san?" The black haired boy asked worriedly. His older brother was rarely upset looking, and if he was, it meant bad news. "Who was that on the phone?"

"No one important, Mokuba." Seto replied with a heavy sigh, forcing a smile. "I'll be back soon. I just need to...clear my head."

Mokuba nodded in understanding and offered his older brother a smile. The brunette smiled back slightly before exiting the room, giving his baby brother a fleeting glance of sadness. The black haired boy's eyes shined with sympathy for his older brother.

_Goodness knows he has more struggles than I do, _Mokuba thought to himself sadly.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother. Seto, in reality, was the exact opposite of what he pretended to be like. He was kind, caring, and would do anything for his little brother. Mokuba's mind flashed over the various times where he'd been kidnapped and Seto had risked his life to save him. Despite what Yugi and his friend's would say, Seto wasn't some 'cold hearted jerk'.

"He really is kind," The black haired boy mumbled to himself irritably. "they just don't see that!"

"Don't see what?"

Mokuba looked up and recognized one of their maids, Dawn, standing there with a curious smile on her face. She had short blue hair and navy blue eyes and was dressed in a robe as if she'd just awoken.

"That Seto isn't a jerk!" Mokuba explained, his voice revealing his utter admiration for his brother. "He's a kind person! He isn't cold hearted or cruel, and he deserves to be given a chance!"

The blue haired young woman in front of Mokuba smiled slightly at his words. He certainly had wisdom and understanding beyond his years. It wasn't surprising; he had a great role model, despite what others may think. Though Seto wasn't really kind to Dawn, the girl had seen him interact with his little brother.

The love shown between them was gentle and tender, enough to bring a tear to almost anyone's eye. For multiple reasons, of course.

"I agree with you, Mokuba-kun." Dawn announced gently as she approached the sad looking child in front of her. "He hasn't done anything to deserve the ridicule he receives."

"So why does he get it in the first place?" asked Mokuba, looking up at Dawn with confused and pleading eyes. "Why do people hate him, when they don't even know him?"

Dawn sighed and ran a hand through Mokuba's thick black hair. "People in this world judge others without even the slightest bit of thought. They believe that, how a person is on the outside, they must be on the inside."

"But that isn't right!" The raven haired boy exclaimed angrily, clenching his fists.

"Very few things in this world are just and right anymore, Mokuba-kun." Dawn whispered with a sad smile. "I wish everyone could be like you and your friends; kind, loving, and caring. The world needs more of those types of people."

Mokuba nodded his head rapidly in agreement. The blue haired young woman smiled before standing up from her place on the floor. She walked over to the door and gave Mokuba a little bow before exiting the room completely.

Dawn's words lingered in the boy's mind after she left.

_People in this world judge others without even the slightest bit of thought. They believe that, how a person is on the outside, they must be on the inside._

"She's right..." Mokuba whispered quietly to himself. He walked over to his brother's desk and held up a picture of them when they were younger(1). "...I wonder. If the world saw this picture, would they change their minds?"

"Maybe if they'd seen us when we were little, they'd -"

"Mokuba?"

The boy nearly jumped in surprise at the newly arrived voice, turning around in order to see his brother standing there with a curious expression, his blue eyes filled with wonderment. The brunette walked close and bent down in front of his younger brother, smiling softly.

"I heard your conversation with Dawn," Seto informed the younger boy, smiling wider at Mokuba's surprised face. "I'm not surprised you feel that way. I used too, as well. Then I stopped caring about what other people thought and ignored them."

"You don't care about impressing them or anything?" asked Mokuba in shock.

"No," The brunette shook his head firmly. "never."

"But why do you act so cold anyway?" Mokuba ventured, giving his older brother a pleading look.

"I have to, Mokuba." Seto whispered softly, his hand caressing Mokuba's hair gently. "if I don't, I won't be able to lead this company."

"What do you mean?" The younger male asked, his voice touched by sadness and helplessness.

"If I don't act... 'tough', many will think I'm not fit to lead this company." Seto explained, rolling his eyes in distaste at his own words. "I just don't want to lose the company that gets us so much money."

"Why do you care about money?" inquired Mokuba, a hint of irritation in his voice. Why did his older brother ogle money so much?

"I don't care about the money!" Seto shouted, instantly regretting it when a look of pain flashed over Mokuba's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I only seem to care about the money. I really want the money so I can provide food, clothing, or whatever else you need, for you."

Mokuba's grey eyes widened, and a wide smile slowly made its way onto his face. "Really?"

"Really." Seto replied with a smile just as wide as his little brother's. Mokuba's smile was contagious; when you saw it, you just had to smile back.

"I'm glad, brother," The black haired boy whispered softly as he threw himself into his older brother's arms. "that you care about me so much. I care about you, too, but I'm not as good at showing it, I guess..."

Seto laughed softly. "Don't say such things, Mokuba." He wrapped his arms around the boy tighter and cuddled him closer. "You show it every day. You're the only one who accepts me."

"But they don't know you, so of course they don't accept you!" The black haired boy protested as he rubbed his face against his brother's warm and strong chest. Though it was lithe, Mokuba felt as if Seto was Hercules himself and could protect him from anything.

"As long as you accept me, Mokuba," The brunette squeezed his little brother, smiling when he felt smaller arms squeeze him back. "that's all that matters to me."

* * *

**I apologize for my poor English! I'm French, so I'm not the best at writing in terms of grammar, spelling, etc. so please don't flame or hate review because it doesn't sound good. I'm not trying to sound bad, I assure you.  
**

**(1) Remember that chess game they played when Seto was around 10 years old? Well, that's how they look in this 'picture' in case anyone's wondering.**

**R&amp;R! And please be nice in the reviews!**


End file.
